I'm Better Than You!
by Fahlyndra Sky
Summary: Rating is for the use of the "S" word ONCE! Just to be safe... Mintz_Me is invited to be one the hottest game show, Better Than You! But, can he win? This was also in the NT.


Mintz_Me was running. 8! Leering red Neggs shot out of the ground beside him. He could almost feel their slick sides touch him. 16!The walls seemed to get closer. 24! Turn left! 32! Right! 40! Watch out for that-SMASH! He jerked awake out of his dream with a gasp, sweat pouring down his spotted face. He let out his breath in one long sigh and laid back down. Just as he rolled over, and was almost comfortable enough to go to back to sleep- "OOOOO! GOTTA WATCH 'EM! WATCH THOSE-THOSE-THOSE-THOSE-!!"  
  
He jumped back up and yelled over the music, "ACK! What the-?! Guy, turn off that shitty CD! It skips like crazy!"  
  
Guy, or CuteLilGuy69 a disco Bruce, stepped out of the adjoining bathroom. He casually picked up the remote and turned off the stereo. "What did ya say bro?" he asked calmly, acting as always as the slick dude.  
  
"I said - Oh never mind! Just get rid of that CD..." He glanced over at the Chomby and the Fungus Balls clock on their night stand read 8:13. "Oh great! You let me oversleep!"  
  
Guy simply grabbed a towel and strolled back into the bathroom. "Whateva bro..."  
  
Mintz frowned and got up to get ready. He combed his hair and put on his best bow tie. He stared into the mirror, seeing a spotted Kacheek that looked slightly sick. He sighed and then remembered the time.  
  
He ran down the stairs and skidded around the corner into the large kitchen. CyDety the silver Zafara, and Luna the white Usul, sat in their chairs, eating Faerie Pancakes and sipping orange juice. "Hiya Minty, old boy!" that was Cy's usual morning greeting.  
  
"For the last time-" He was cut off by Luna.  
  
"Awww, chill! Sit down and eat too! If Purp comes in and sees that we're not all ready to go, she'll freak out!" She shoved half a pancake in her mouth and began to choke.  
  
Cy pounded on her on the back, which only made her choke harder. He shook his head and poured himself a glass of milk. His stomach wouldn't hold still and he knew it wouldn't like it if he dumped breakfast into it. He sat down at the table just as Guy thundered down the stairs. "Going to bring down the house for real..." Mintz muttered.  
  
Luna swallowed and squeaked, "Good morn-ack!"  
  
He gave her a strange look and started to rummage through the cupboards. "You better eat more than that Minty! Gotta impress Billy with some muscles!" The two girls laughed as Cute flexed a flabby flipper and Mintz's fur stood on end.  
  
"DON'T-CALL-ME-MINTY! And I don't need to impress Billy! She's a sweet girl- " The three others cracked up and Mintz turned bright red. "Oh forget you all!"  
  
The door opened and PurpleMoon16 dashed in. She hurried into the kitchen and stopped when she saw them all sitting at the table. "I told you to be ready in one hour! We'll be late! Well, don't stare, get in the car!"  
  
They all herded into the car, a rust bucket, and Purp peeled out of the driveway. And in the usual style, she speed through traffic, ran several lights, and scared them out of their minds. She turned on the dime into the studio parking lot and flew over a speed bump. Mintz's stomach lurched along with his body, as he dug his nails into the torn seat cover. "Uh, Mom, can we slow down?"  
  
But, then she stopped, slammed the car into a parking spot, and jumped out. The shaken pets followed suit, and the five walked up to the entrance. Purp pulled out a clearance card and they were allowed in. Mintz stared around him in open wonder, amazed at what he saw.  
  
In the television studio, people and pets bustled around wearing costumes, pushing carts, talking on cell phones. They walked through them all into a door marked "Studio 5: Better Than You-GUEST DRESSING ROOM (Clearance Pass Required)". Once again, the seemly magical card got them in.  
  
A tall man with a goatee & a terriblely fake accent greeted them and grabbed Mintz. "Hellooo! I'm Antonio! And you-You are a star today!" He began to powder, primp, and beautify him.  
  
"Hey! Hey - wait! Ugh-get off!" He jumped up and whirled around to see the girls giggling like mad. The door opened again and a blonde girl said, "Five minutes till show time!"  
  
Mintz stared at the floor, his stomach suddenly tied in a knot. All those people...staring right at him. What if he messed up? Or didn't win? Would they boo him? Then he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll do fine. And if you don't, we'll still love you," Purp said gently. She kissed him gently on the cheek.  
  
The blonde stuck her head through the door."Three minute till show time! Come with me, please."  
  
Mintz looked up at his loving owner. "Go get 'em Minty!"  
  
Then all four were hugging him. Soon even the hairdresser was! They all let go, and Guy patted his back and nodded. He walked through the doorway, butterfly-free.  
  
The blonde lead him into through a door marked "Studio 5: Better Than You Backstage". They walked into a tangle of wires, and even more people. He once again looked everywhere, wishing for more eyes. She led him through another door which said "BETTER THAN YOU-CONTESTANTS ONLY". They were on a very flashy set, and could hear the audience chanting for the host. He stood behind a podium, trying not to shake. Beside him was another podium, with a yellow Kacheek behind it. Mintz saw his name: Benny Kacheek. He was about to say 'hi', but the blonde was talking again.  
  
"Okay, you'll hear your name announced in a few more seconds. The curtains will rise and the game begins! Understand?" she said it all very quickly.  
  
Mintz tried hard to nod, and barely succeeded. She smiled and ran back through a concealed door.  
  
Music started up, the audience began to cheer, and the announcer's voice boomed, "And nooow, here's your host of I'm Betterrrr Than Yoooou!...Rooob Harker!!"  
  
The audience went nuts and Mintz saw a red Kyrii go sliding through another curtain. He jumped up and began to thank the audience. Mintz felt sick again.  
  
"Okay, okay. Let's get started! And here are today's contestants!" At these words the curtains began to rise. The lights shined in his eyes and made him feel sticky and hot. "We have our returning champion, Benny Kacheek!"  
  
More cheers from the audience. Mintz tried to smile when he heard his name, and scanned the audience for his family.  
  
"Okay, we all know how to play. Benny's high score at a game previously selected is tested by Mintz_Me, and who ever is the victor gets these fabulous prizes! And heeere they are!"  
  
A yellow Chia in a sparkling gown appeared from behind a screen. She began to show the items. The announcer read them off as the audience ohhed and ahhed. "Twenty thousand Neopoints, a beautiful trophy, and today's terrific item--A Fish Negg!"  
  
Mintz eyes grew and he felt very weak in the knees. "Okay, let's play! Mintz_Me, on your podium you'll see a Meerca Chase game screen. You must beat Benny's score of 500 points. Select your difficulty and quality, and LET'S BEGIN!!"  
  
He watched two huge monitors descend from the ceiling, showing the opening screen of Meerca Chase. Mintz pressed the space bar after choosing a secret level.  
  
Then he was back in his nightmare, like he was in the game. He grabbed Negg after Negg, and avoided all the obstacles. The red Neggs had done what they usually did--Make a "room" where he would be trapped if he had to go in to get a Negg. He had gotten up to 105 points on blue, green, yellow, and one gold Negg when it happened.  
  
There it was, the most prized Negg in Meerca Chase--The Fish Negg. He swerved like Purp would, and assessed the situation. The lovely thing was in a small circle of Neggs, and if he went in after it he'd surely get "GAME OVER". He turned to avoid a red Negg, and decided to go in. The little Meerca navigated around the other reds, and squeezed into the tiny opening of reds. He turned at the last possible second-BOOM!  
  
He'd gotten 505! The monitors began to flash "Mintz_Me Wins!" Rob was saying something, but he couldn't hear anything over the yells and whistles from the audience. Purp, Guy, Luna, and Cy were there then, hugging and kissing him. The family all ran over to look at there new prizes, and a new future.  
  
The End 


End file.
